


是一條布魯魚呀!

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Mermaid Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 是樂高先下手的





	是一條布魯魚呀!

**Author's Note:**

> 摸了條布魯魚，因為摸太久沒FU了....只好扔上來......  
> 不得不說小貝殼真的太魔性了，以及本蝙的胸是個迷  
> （街拍那個謎樣突起的弧度......）

 

 

同場加映收到水費單子的小記者，布魯魚不是人人都養得起(｡í _ ì｡)

 


End file.
